


you drive me crazy

by jinyoungscake



Category: GOT7
Genre: Bottom Park Jinyoung (GOT7), Dating, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut, Surprise Ending, Top Jackson Wang, studio smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-22
Updated: 2020-08-22
Packaged: 2021-03-06 23:54:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,335
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26047624
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jinyoungscake/pseuds/jinyoungscake
Summary: jackson’s working and jinyoung’s horny
Relationships: Park Jinyoung/Jackson Wang
Comments: 6
Kudos: 95





	you drive me crazy

jinyoung knows he can’t ever control himself when he’s with jackson.

more of a reason as to why he offered to stay home instead of accompanying jackson in his studio. however, he insisted for him to come and jinyoung was unable to resist.

god when jackson was focused on his work, jinyoung just wanted to take him in every way possible. the look of concentration and intent on the man’s expression was more than enough to get him riled up. he didn’t last fifteen minutes without touching himself.

however this wasn’t a rare occurrence, therefore jackson always had lube stored in his desk somewhere. it had been only a matter of time until jinyoung would make use of it. he was seated on the sofa which gave a good angle of the other’s side profile. watching the focus on jackson’s face caused his body to react before he could realize his arousal and he licked his lips in anticipation.

jackson was messing with different beats and rhythms when jinyoung finally dug for the lube in a small drawer. jackson simply didn’t notice as he was too invested in the screen in front of him.

the korean slid out of his clothes, letting them drop to the floor. he settled onto the sofa with his legs spread wide and a clear view of his boyfriend’s face. jinyoung groaned when he grabbed his hardening length. he bit his lip and hoped to conceal his noises to the best of his ability.

smearing the precum over his cock, jinyoung began to work himself. he snapped and twisted his wrist in a way that was pleasurable. however, it still didn’t fulfill his needs.

he watched as jackson’s legs spread slightly, understanding exactly what jinyoung was doing but not acknowledging it out loud. he continued to work on his music giving it his undivided attention.

this only encouraged the younger further, wanting his boyfriend to fall apart as he concentrated on the work in front of him. jinyoung decided to finally bring out the lube and to play with where he enjoyed it the most. the cap came off with a pop and he covered three of his fingers generously.

he spread his legs wider, giving more access to his wanting hole. his cock rested against his toned stomach. feeling desperate, jinyoung inserted his middle finger immediately. he inhaled deeply from the feeling and intrusion but continued to move it at a decent pace.

already feeling used to the single finger, he added the next one. this time his walls actually had to stretch against the digits for them to fit through. jinyoung groaned through his teeth from the tight feeling and he loved every second of it. although it was nothing compared to the tightness to when jackson filled him.

he nearly moaned from just thinking about it, his hole always took jackson so good.

the only thing jinyoung could register in his mind right now was jackson. he curled his fingers inside of himself, pushing his walls in a new blissful angle. he bit his tongue hard to hold back another moan as they threatened to escape his lips.

“god,” he gasped, fingering himself deeper. jinyoung couldn’t help but mentally complain at how much he wished it was jackson making him feel this way but he was busy. at this time it was important because of the album release sometime within the next two months and that required focus.

yet, he knew jackson was watching every second of it and enjoying it. jinyoung noticed the way his eyes were flooded with arousal and his eyelids slid half way.

on queue with his thrusting finger, he watched as his boyfriend’s adam’s apple moved with his swallow. “mhmm,” jinyoung moaned, biting his lip.

for the most part he wanted to try to stay quiet for two reasons. number one, jackson can’t focus with too much background noise. number two, jinyoung wanted nothing more than to scream for his boyfriend but that wouldn’t be excused right now.

he felt his dick twitch from the confession and squeezed in his final digit. exhaling a breath, he began moving his fingers. the squeeze was tighter and fuller but he couldn’t help but to still want more. it was never enough for jinyoung.

his fingers were long but not as thick as jackson’s. jackson’s hands were so much stronger, loving, and tender. they continuously carried the weight of his heart and his flaws.

jinyoung loved jackson’s hands.

he watched as his boyfriend’s right hand held onto the computer mouse, moving subtlety every so often. jinyoung ran his eyes over every part of jackson’s sitting body. he already had it all memorized but he loved looking at it everytime.

a violent moan erupted from jinyoung’s throat as he hit his prostate. his body naturally leaned further into the couch, sinking in it. his eyes nearly rolled into the back of his head.

“you just can’t control yourself. can you?” asked jackson as he turned to make eye contact. his voice sounded raspy and his eyes turned a shade darker from lust. jinyoung forced himself to hold in a whine when jackson eyes raked over him in this position.

he looked and felt so vulnerable but couldn’t admit to how much it actually turned him on. “are your fingers even enough for you anymore?” jackson questioned, a smirk on his face and a prominent bulge in his lap.

jinyoung’s mouth went dry and he felt his hole clenching harder around his three digits as they continued to thrust at a steady pace. he reacted with a noise on the line of a half whine and half moan.

no one could make him as needy as jackson does. from the beginning jackson has always been different, so different. he showed him what it was like to really fall in love and along the way he also experienced what it’s like to lose control of everything you once knew. that’s why now he would do absolutely anything for the man in front of him. however, it’s also the reason why jinyoung is in this situation now and all he could do is beg.

maybe that’s why less than twenty seconds later he found himself in between jackson’s legs on his knees. in his naked glory while his boyfriend remained fully clothed and seated on his desk chair. jinyoung tugged his sweatpants and boxer briefs down to showcase the upper half of the ex-olympian’s meaty thighs.

he immediately latched his lips onto the sensitive inner area of the thighs and wrapped the palm of his lubed hand around jackson’s base. jinyoung dragged and pull on the dick while sucking light and some dark marks onto the sensitive skin.

despite the given, jackson continued to mess with different rhythms on the music program. this only encouraged jinyoung further to get some sort of reaction out of him, which he knew was being purposely illustrated.

he stopped marking jackson’s thighs and let go of the grip on his length. jinyoung pulled the dick upwards and flattened his tongue to lick a stride from his balls to the underside of his head. this caused jackson to shudder slightly but it wasn’t enough to satisfy his own hunger.

becoming more anxious, jinyoung swallowed the head into his mouth without warning. the low growl noise that came deep from jackson went straight to his dick. his noises always pulled jinyoung into deep ecstasy, especially while he thrusted into him.

he moaned around the cock thinking about it, his boyfriend’s thighs tensing. with every moment that passed jinyoung became more eager and rushed to be stuffed full. to feel the pleasure that ran further than the exterior.

almost rushing, he pushed jackson’s dick deep into his throat nearly meeting the final stretch but barely missing it. still on his knees, he pulled back and pushed further until his nose was dug into the dark hair. tears formed in the corner of his eyes from the pressure but he continued gracefully, sucking and swallowing the right amount.

jackson’s eyes became hooded from pleasure and every few pushes a moan would escape but it was obvious the latter was holding back. when jackson was still able to pick up his pen and write lyrics onto the paper in front of him, that's when jinyoung had enough.

he pushed the chair back enough for him to make room and seat himself on jackson’s lap. “you made me like this you know?” jinyoung said, sucking a light mark on his neck.

“i created a monster,” jackson chuckled, humor in his eyes. he moved his head to give better access to his collarbone.

“you knew i would act like this. that’s why you wanted me to come,” replied jinyoung confidently while licking the newly formed marks.

“c’mon, you never-” started jackson but was cut off as he moaned abruptly. one second there were lips on his neck and the next his dick was engulfed in jinyoung’s ass. “oh, _fuck_ ,” he groaned, head thrown back.

“seun-ah,” gasped jinyoung as he buried his head into the strong shoulder. he’s been wanting this since the beginning but hadn’t expected to actually get it until maybe after they returned home.

his eyes glossed from both pain and pleasure. he didn’t waste any time putting it in and really felt it in the current moment. the stretch was perfect, he needed to adjust but the immense pleasure almost numbed him from the pain. his fingers weren’t nearly as big as jackson’s dick and he understood that more than ever right now. quickly jotting down words onto his paper, jackson didn’t pay too much attention to the man on his lap. this drove jinyoung further.

with his knees on the opposite sides of jackson’s legs he began to move. “you’re always so big,” he said short of breath. jinyoung felt so full and he was full of _jackson_. that thought itself had him slamming down hard onto the length.

“that’s a compliment jinyoungie,” jackson exerted, placing each of his hands on one cheek for support.

jinyoung felt every millimeter as jackson bottomed out inside of him. it sent chills down his spine as he rolled in a circular motion, feeling every part of his walls being touched. he continued in the same motion bringing them both into a fit of moans.

it was true, jinyoung loved seeing jackson focused on his work. it was incredibly hot, but his favorite of all was when all jackson saw was him. when he was focused on him.

he bounced feverishly, relishing the feeling and pleasure as him and his lover made filthy sounds spill into the room. at one point jackson pressed a button but neither paid any attention as jinyoung rode them into oblivion.

his dick smacked against his stomach with every movement, smearing precum onto his toned abs and jackson’s fitted black shirt. “ _suen-_ ,” jinyoung whined and as if a light switched, jackson thrusted up into him.

without warning, his eyes rolled into the back of his head as jackson rammed straight for his prostate. moans spilled out as he continued to jump, mouth wide with jackson thrusting upwards everytime.

jinyoung felt as if his legs were slowly turning into jelly. he was losing strength but continued to chase after their highs. his thighs burned, sweat rolled down his back, and jackson abused his prostate.

“jackson, jackson, jackson,” repeated jinyoung, unable to say anything else. he felt every drag and push of jackson inside of him, his walls squeezing tight around the girth.

“holy shit, jinyoung. you feel so good. so warm and so tight,” jackson complimented as he thrusted. jinyoung moaned from the praise, feeling himself getting closer with every movement. “jinyoung,”

he turned to face jackson and when he did, a finger slipped underneath his chin as it pulled him closer. jackson connected their lips, messy but passionate as they filled out their last moments before spilling over the edge. he ate every one of jackson’s moans, fueling himself with them.

jackson slowed their pace but used his core muscle to thrust hard into the heat. saliva fell from jinyoung’s mouth, dripping all over himself from the sensation. it only took two more thrusts and he was screaming.

“oh fuck, suen-ah!” jinyoung screamed, clenching hard around jackson as his back arched, almost snapping in half. “jackson!” he shouted as he saw stars. jackson pounded straight into his prostate as they both came. his body becoming oversensitized from the pleasure.

his cum spurted straight against his chest as he heard jackson yell out his name and felt him come hot and deep inside of him, intensifying his own orgasm. his legs shook and jackson continued to thrust messily into his tight heat, making jinyoung nearly collapse.

they both slowly came out from their highs, panting hard against one another. “thank you,” jinyoung said, giving his boyfriend a quick peck on the lips.

“no, thank you,” jackson said, confusing jinyoung but he accepted the offered kiss anyway. he sat there with jackson still buried inside because he was too sensitive to move.

the first one to move was jackson when he pressed another button, apart from the one earlier. jinyoung cuddled himself against his chest and watched him work with the music for a few minutes. “okay, listen to this,” jackson said right before playing the music.

it had a nice beat, one that jinyoung wouldn’t mind listening to all day. it was calm but had an upbeat and pretty sound to it. however, panic flashed across his face as he heard his own moans mixed within the song.

“what the fuck jackson?! you recorded-” jinyoung yelled, ears and vision burning red.

jackson cackled from the reaction but quickly cute him off. “don’t worry jinyoungie, i’m just messing with you. but, i am keeping this for myself,” he said, pulling out a cd that already had it transferred and labeled in sharpie with ‘music to my ears’.

**Author's Note:**

> this was inspired off a tiktok comment which is posted on my twitter @jinyoungscakes. contact me on twitter or https://curiouscat.qa/jinyoungscake_ if you wish :) i’m pretty close to posting the first chapter of a fic i started, it should be up in about 2 weeks, please look forward to it <3


End file.
